An Unexpected Relationship
by xDepressiveChickx
Summary: Spencer/Toby One-shot. Set after the Spring Finale. Fluff. Rated T - due to certain implications. Spencer wants to know about what Jenna did to him. But it's hard to resist his gorgeous charm.


**An Unexpected Relationship**

**Author's Note:** _I absolutely love Spencer and Toby together. So I just thought of this little fluff scene to help all my Spencer/Toby fans get their fix. Enjoy, my lovely readers!_

_

* * *

_

Spencer Hastings hated the fact that her parents didn't believe her. Everyone except her friends and Toby, thought that she had been the one to kill Alison. Duh, of course there had been plenty of times that Spencer had hated her; After making them do her biding, or making some snide and rude comment. But no matter how angry Alison had made her, deep down she was still her friend. And what most others outside of their group didn't know was that Ali had her sweet and kind moments. They were rare, but it happened.

Biting her lip, the brunette walked up in front of Toby's house. They had gotten close in the past couple of weeks, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. It was easy to talk to him, and be herself. He knew what it was like to have practically everyone against you. And after the night before at the Founders Festival when she had kissed him in front of her mother, sister, and Ian, she wanted to spend as much time away from her house as possible.  
Letting out a soft breath, Spencer silently walked up the steps of the Cavanaugh's porch. She knew that Jenna wasn't home - she was having one of her flute lessons. Stopping in front of the door, her hand hesitated before she knocked. After a minute, she got up the courage and knocked gently on the wood. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..._ and the door opened.  
"Spencer." Toby smiled as he held the door open for her to come inside. "Come on in." Spencer walked inside the house and felt her heart beat quicken as her arm brushed against his. She didn't understand the feelings that she was having completely. He had so many different effects on her body.  
Toby shut the door behind her and gently put his hand on her lower back. "It's a big risk coming here, you know." Of course, he was glad to have her in his house. He had missed her.

Spencer nodded her head and sighed, turning around to look at him. "I know. But I don't care. I needed to see you. You're the only person who I can really talk to." Toby felt butterflies appear in his stomach at her comment. He felt so unbelievably honored to have Spencer in his life. Softly taking her hand in his, Toby led her to his bedroom - the only place he really felt comfortable anymore. As they walked down the hallway he glanced over at her, getting lost just looking at her. Her hair fell just perfectly around her face, and her lips were full and coated with her clear lip gloss. She had absolutely no idea just how beautiful she was, which made her that much more appealing to him.

Pushing the door open, Toby bit his lip and put his head down for a moment. "I'm sorry for the mess." He let go of her hand, feeling the warmth of her touch leaving his body. He immediately felt cold without having her hand in his. Toby walked over to his bed and grabbed the dirty t-shirt and pants and tossed them in the corner of his room. He wasn't normally a messy person; leaving things laying around, but with having Jenna all over him he hadn't exactly had the time to clean or get anything done.

Spencer just shook her head and let out a small laugh. "You consider this messy? I guess you haven't seen my room lately." She teased and walked over, taking a seat on his bed, up near his pillows. The whole room smelt like Toby - a smell that comforted her and made her feel at home.

Toby smiled and sat down beside her, his thigh against her own leg. Even through his jeans, he could feel her warmth, which made his skin tingle with electricity. Spencer leaned forward, her face getting closer to his and placed a hand on top of his. "Toby, there's something I want to ask you about and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She squeezed his hand gently, intertwining her fingers with his. Being this close to him made her want more, but the good thing about being with him was that there was no pressure. They could just be.

Brushing his thumb against the outside of Spencer's hand, he kept his eyes on her and nodded slightly. "You know you can ask me anything, Spence." He watched as Spencer swallowed and looked down for a moment.

"What happened between you and Jenna?" She asked softly, her voice practically a whisper. Toby's face froze as he heard her. He didn't really want to talk about it, then again he didn't want to keep anything from her either. Sensing his hesitation, Spencer spoke again, "I know what happened, but I'd like to hear it from you." She gently pulled her hand from his and curled up beside him, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Her body felt warm in every place they were touching.

Leaning his head back against the backboard of his bed, Toby took in a breath. "She blackmailed me into doing things to her." He whispered and closed his eyes. He wasn't necessarily comfortable talking about these things to Spencer - to have her know that he had been 'involved' with Jenna Marshall, especially because he was falling for her, hard. "There was nothing I could do but go along with it. I had no choice." He shivered just thinking back to those nights. He was completely disgusted with himself and with Jenna.

Spencer frowned, suddenly feeling like she was going to throw up. Just the idea that Jenna had made him do those things were horrible. "I'm sorry, Toby." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. She felt a bit jealous also, knowing someone else had touched him in that way. Spencer wanted to be the only one to be with him like that, or to kiss him. Feeling Toby's warm breath on her lips, she leaned her face closer and gently pressed her lips to his. His taste was indeed intoxicating, and she just couldn't get enough. She felt him kiss her back and his arm move from around her shoulders to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

Toby smiled against the brunette's lips and just shook his head slightly, not parting from her lips. "Shh.. It's okay." He whispered into her mouth, cradling her against his body. "None of that matters now."

And that was how the two of them spent the rest of the time they had until Jenna Marshall got home; Entangled in each others arms – happy, content, forgetting about all of the bad things in the world that surrounds them.

* * *

_ How'd you like it, guys and gals? Please read and review. Your comments and input mean everything to me._


End file.
